


这里有，那里有，趣事每天哪儿都有

by ArtemisiaVaniot



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Eames从一个人品烂如屎的狗主人那里救下了一只小狗狗, M/M, Yusuf从天而降！, 你妈来看望你最差劲的时机是什么时候？, 假装是朋友, 哦是的, 啊他们终于互相做了自我介绍, 尴尬的Arthur, 并不真的是二十问游戏, 当你在你的公寓里藏了个人的时候, 当某人刚跳进了你挖的坟坑时你该怎么做？, 当然是给他扭伤的脚踝做冰敷啦, 我想往开心的路子上写, 我爱死了护男友老母鸡Arthur, 或至少往令人大笑的路子上写因为我字面意思上地对这篇文的走向有两种想法, 有史以来我写过的最奇怪的邂逅文, 然后这理应是所有悲伤情节的结束, 用梗警告：一位宠物之死, 通过写文发现我的感受, 邂逅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisiaVaniot/pseuds/ArtemisiaVaniot
Summary: “嘛，如果你不打算谋杀或抢劫我，我不明白为什么我不能对你进行适当的急救，毕竟你是因为掉进了我给Ned挖的洞才伤到自己的，”Arthur自我说服道。那个男人对Arthur眨了眨眼，然后由于试图站起来并将重心放在扭到的脚踝上而表情扭曲。“谁是Ned？”“我的宠物鱼。你刚刚打断了一场葬礼。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [everyday from here to there, funny things are everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776982) by [slashmania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania). 

> Hi！我本来是想在午夜前把这篇文发上来的，但我没写完。所以，这篇文实际上实在一个星期五的开头po上来的，而非星期四。  
我是在看完《豪斯医生》的一集后有了这个点子的，在那一集中，医生们被迫挖出了他们一位病人的宠物猫的尸体。我在观看那一集时突然有了个很蠢的想法：如果他们挖坟的事儿被发现了会怎么样？然后，我又开始想像如果某人正要埋葬一只死去的宠物，却被某个正冲过他家院子的人打断了会是什么场景？  
……所以这篇文就这样诞生了。这绝对是我写过的最奇怪的邂逅文，甚至比我写的《盗梦空间——比小说还离奇》还奇怪！当我有了这个点子时，我立马想象出了“Eames正在从他偷的某样东西的失主身边逃跑，然后一路冲进了Arthur的院子，此时前哨正在处理他深爱的宠物的身后事”的场景。  
认真地警告你们，我不知道这坑会有多大。我可能会采取我写《实际上的完美》时那种写法，并且在找到我满意的结局前一直写下去。祝食用愉快！  
【译者（所有译者加的话以后全部用方括号标明且不再说明）：这位slashmania大佬真的是个话唠……在翻译fictionalcandie大佬的文时，我不用翻译tag，不用翻译notes，但是slashmania的tag和Notes都必须翻译，而且（在前期手写过程中）tag部分一写一整页纸。话唠的力量真大啊……
> 
> 我已经不想多说什么了，slashmania大佬全替我说了……总之这篇文简直是一罐体积为三十加仑（这是梗，见第一章）的笑气，TA真的是个超可爱的作者而且不乏人文关怀，大家加油。
> 
> slashmania自己加的Tags真的好长啊……TA好厉害啊。  
Additonal Tags部分、Notes没被框起来的部分以及Summary部分的内容都是slashmania大佬自己写的。我不是笑气厂家，我只是笑气的搬运工。】

Arthur其实是能想象如果自己是个故事里的角色会怎么样的，但他知道这行不通。他这个人真的太无聊了。有趣的事儿从未在他身上发生过。人们从不跟他讲话。“无聊”是个相当诚实的评价。  
他在一个充满了爱的家庭中长大，有一些个人爱好，但这些个人爱好没一个能真正鼓励他去参加一个社团或交个朋友的。Arthur不喜欢团队运动，他同样不喜欢桌游、扑克或电游。即使Arthur的妈妈会给他的同学发邀请函，Arthur的生日聚会上也通常只有他那个小家庭里的成员参加。Arthur会无视那些空座位和浪费了的派对装饰，但他上床后他父母一般会就此吵一架。  
Arthur九岁时并不知道“stoic【斯多葛派的】”是什么意思，但当他在生日第二天去到学校并发现，即使是为了免费蛋糕也没有人去他的生日派对，并且那些人也并没有像他妈妈猜测的那样肚子疼时，Arthur最终决定把这种明显的侮慢尽数吞下，并对此不置一词。  
【斯多葛派是一个古希腊学派，通常可理解为苦修派，宗旨是通过忍耐极其困苦的生活条件并忍受一切坎坷而达成接近神性的目的。】  
然后Arthur，一个在他的父母逼他全程参与的班主任约谈会上对老师提到他被同学孤立的事完全没有给出任何肯定或否定回答的小孩，十岁了，并且没有要求举办任何形式的聚会。为了让他生日这一天变得更有趣一些，他的父母提议说他们可以去当地的集市上转转，然后回家吃蛋糕、冰淇淋，以及拆生日礼物。

Arthur的第十个生日成了他最棒的生日，因为就在这一天他得到了他的第一只宠物。  
Arthur的父母跟在他身后走到了一张摆满了空的小鱼缸的桌子前。他的父母鼓励他试一下看看，然后付钱给了那个递给了Arthur一只乒乓球的男人。  
“试一下！”那个男人说。  
Arthur皱起眉头，看了看那个乒乓球，又看了看那些鱼缸的尺寸。他没怎么玩过这种游戏。但如果他赢得了一条鱼，那可能还不错。他还挺喜欢金鱼的。  
他瞄准那张桌子中央（因为逻辑上讲那个乒乓球打中那里的许多鱼缸中至少一个的可能性比较大），然后投出了那个乒乓球，并祈祷那玩意不会从一只鱼缸的边缘擦过并掉在地上。  
但它掉进去了！Arthur得到了他父母的掌声，而那个男人把那个球从鱼缸里捞了出来。  
“好球，年轻人！”那个男人说，然后转过身去捞Arthur的鱼。男人最后小心地把一个塑料袋扎好递给Arthur，里面有一整袋鱼缸水和一条标准金鱼。

Arthur的父母给他找了个小鱼缸，算是他的鱼的暂时居所。  
Arthur在研究了一下标准金鱼之后，就开始存钱买一个更大的鱼缸。他的父母帮他把一只四脚、容量为三十加仑的鱼缸买回了家。  
【三十加仑大约为113.5升，Arthur对Ned的爱真是深厚啊。】  
然后Arthur费尽心思弄到了恰当的鱼食、恰当的鱼缸装饰用石子和水草，恰当的滤水系统，如此种种不一而足，因为即使他的父母对他的研究结果表示怀疑，它依然表明，这条鱼至少能活十五年。  
Arthur给他的鱼取名为Ned。当他还是个小男孩时，他曾试着以和它玩并在他用摄像机武装起来的父母没在旁边看着时为他朗读的方法让Ned开心点儿。  
Arthur只为Ned朗读经典作品。Ned似乎很喜欢《一条鱼，两条鱼，红鱼，蓝鱼》和《白鲸》中的字句。Arthur以一些打到鱼吞不下的石子和几块打磨过的石头装饰Ned的鱼缸。他还裱起一副埃舍尔的《天与水第二号》并把它放在鱼缸后面，以让Ned有点比墙面更有趣的东西可看。  
【《一条鱼，两条鱼，红鱼，蓝鱼》是一本经典的童书，属于苏斯博士系列。我请大家自己去搜索一下《天与水第二号》，以让你们感受Arthur对Ned的爱意以及Ned可能的懵逼程度。】  
Arthur在成长的过程中一直照顾着他的宠物鱼。它活过了他的小学、初中和高中，并且差一点就活过了他的整个大学。他租了一间小公寓，以不成为他父母的负担；他打工，上课，并一直照顾着Ned。  
一天早上，Arthur醒来，本要走过Ned背面依然贴着埃舍尔画作的大鱼缸，却停下来，以认真观察里面的鱼。  
他靠近些，又看了看，然后体会到了一种在水里下沉的感觉，因为他注意到Ned肚皮朝上，死了。  
“噢，Ned，不该是你，”Arthur说，看着那条自他从那次集市上把它赢回来后已经从一英寸长到了五英寸多一点的金鱼。  
在又看了可怜的Ned几秒之后，Arthur去找来了以前他为了给鱼缸做周常清理而把Ned从鱼缸里弄出来时用的渔网和一个适合Ned的大小的盒子。  
他绝不可能把他的鱼扔进马桶冲掉。所以Arthur拿着盒子、鱼和一把铲子下楼去了院子里，以把Ned珍重地埋起来。

Arthur选了一个离他的公寓楼入口不是太远且能从他的窗户看到的地方。他没有把洞挖得太深以至于会对这处不动产造成点什么问题。  
Ned躺在那个盒子里已经相当安全了。Arthur只是要确保他挖的洞足够大、足够深，放得下那个盒子，但也不会被邻居的猫挖出来。  
Arthur不知道该说点什么。如果他真的该说点什么的话。他拿着盒子，看着他挖好的坟，但就是没法把盒子放进那个洞里。他就那样一动不动地呆在那里，跪在花坛边上，睡裤上沾了土，直到他听见了一点动静。  
噪音是从把他的公寓所在的公寓楼和旁边一栋大一点的宅子分开的矮墙那边传过来的。  
Arthur惊悚地看着一个男人翻过了那道矮墙，狼狈地落地，然后回头看了一眼他身后有喊声传来那个方向。男人开始奔跑，依然扭头看着后面，就好像他很确信有什么人正在追赶他一样。  
“嘿，”那个人越跑越近时，Arthur试着喊了一声。  
那个人还是没看路，他越来越近了！  
“这位先生？”Arthur又试了一遍，手里还抓着装了Ned的盒子，但并不愿意仅仅因为一个确实挺帅的男人正在逃开什么东西或什么人就离开他挖的坟坑。  
男人离他只有一两英尺时，Arthur发现自己还是得让开路。他还是没看见Arthur，但终于及时把视线从他那该死的肩膀后上方挪了回来，看见了Arthur住的公寓楼另一侧的围墙，却还是没看见那个他正在大踏步靠近的洞。  
接着男人的脚就滑进了那个洞，然后他歪了一下，发出了一声毫不优雅、惊诧万分【且听起来像浴缸小黄鸭的表面被摩擦时发出的声音】的“呱”，与此同时他向前倾倒、脸部着地，他那只脚还卡在本该成为Ned的坟墓的那个洞里。  
“Wdnmd，”男人一边用手和膝盖把自己支撑起来，一边尴尬地试图在不伤到自己的同时把那只脚从那个洞里拔出来，一边骂道。  
“你还好吗？”Arthur问道，手里拿着装了他的死鱼的盒子，铲子被踢到了一边，但那把铲子还在离小路几步远的草地上。  
男人并没有立马回答Arthur。他又骂了几句，然后恳求道：“听着，我知道这事儿听起来挺糟，但是我不是什么巨斧杀人狂，也不会抢你钱。我请求你不要对此问太多问题，但如果你能给我一个地方躲一会儿的话，我会很感激的……可能还有几块冰，因为我的脚踝扭到了。”  
Arthur瞪着他，嘴张着，身穿睡衣站在那里，手上还拿着他那装在一只盒子里的死鱼。  
“嘛，如果你不打算谋杀或抢劫我，我不明白为什么我不能对你进行适当的急救，毕竟你是因为掉进了我给Ned挖的洞才伤到自己的，”Arthur自我说服道。  
那个男人对Arthur眨了眨眼，然后由于试图站起来并将重心放在扭到的脚踝上而表情扭曲。  
“谁是Ned？”  
“我的宠物鱼。你刚刚打断了一场葬礼。”  
男人的眼睛张大了，差不多看起来就要对此进行道歉，但喊叫声越来越近了。他用小狗狗眼看着Arthur。“我们一到达一扇锁好的门后面我就会立马献上我最诚挚的歉意！”  
Arthur点点头，用手指着不远处的门。  
这位陌生人尽可能快地一瘸一拐地跑了过去，Arthur跟在他身后，手上还拿着那个盒子。

【在搜索《天与水第二号》之后，你们感受到Arthur的爱意和Ned的懵逼了吗？  
Ned：我承受了我这个物种不该承受的智商要求以及这几条鱼的表情太可怕了我要妈妈】


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur把遥控器和装满了冰块的冰袋递给了他，然后回厨房去拿那个里面还坐着他的死鱼的盒子。他在他的访客面前停下，然后说：“我的名字是Arthur。”  
“很高兴见到你，Arthur。我是Eames。”  
Eames关心地看着他。“我真的很遗憾你的鱼过世了。我同样很抱歉我打断了你举行葬礼的第一次尝试。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天哪，仅仅第一章得到的赞扬就已经把我吹飞了！我已经开始进行“我是完美结局专家（毫不婉转地）”闪回了！  
所以看这儿，我在午夜前又上一章！  
【翻译这一章的时候我在听Halsey的Gasoline……这让我心里充满了……某种怒火。我和slashmania大佬笔下的Arthur都有共同的经历……所以我猜如果我们家国王陛下死了，我会和Arthur一样。  
而我……我比Arthur更为暴力。  
我突然发现一件事……“Arthur”可以拆成“Ar”和“Thur”，“Ar”是惰性元素氩（Argon）的元素符号，“Thur”虽然只是星期四（Thursday）的缩写，但星期四是雷神（Thor）之日。所以这预示着什么？……Arthur虽然安静而似乎毫无感情，却会在他无法忍受的时候爆发。他是惰性化的雷神。虽然被惰性化，但还是那个怒如天罚的雷神。】

Arthur公寓的大小刚好足够单人居住。老实说，这对他而言其实是个它的主要卖点之一。他不想要室友。他不计划把这间公寓的租期延长到他上完大学、找到工作之后，但他也没算过他的大学课程会花多久时间。  
Arthur关上了门，然后上了锁。然后他背靠着它站着，在看向他的访客的同时犹疑地拿着Ned的盒子。男人从一件家具挪到另一件，在他试图挪到Arthur的沙发的过程中利用它们每一件来保持平衡。  
男人从Arthur的书架挪到了他的咖啡桌，终于到了沙发上。终于，他一屁股坐下，沙发的金属支架抗议地嘎吱作响。男人为了回应这阵响声（或由于他脚踝的痛感）而面部抽搐。Arthur低头看着他手里的那个盒子，然后他决定照顾一下他的访客，同时把盒子放在别的什么地方以解放双手。  
“等我一下，我去给你拿冰块和止痛药。”  
Arthur没有等待男人的回复，他只是走过咖啡桌和沙发，向他的小厨房走去。

就像他公寓里的其他任何事物一样，这间厨房很小，而且是为单人在其中转悠并舒适地做饭而设计的。Arthur几乎感谢起他的访客无法或没有特别愿意走到厨房这一情况来。那样对于Arthur而言就太挤了。  
Arthur把他的制冰盒里的冰块全倒进了可重复使用布制冰袋里，这个冰袋来自他妈妈作为他第一次离开家的礼物送给他的关爱大礼包。她同时还送给了他一只紧急缝纫箱，除臭剂和肥皂，一张星巴克礼品卡和一个夹层盒，里面装着几张目录卡，上面写的是他最喜欢的几样菜的菜谱。关爱大礼包上贴了张字条，上面写着：“我爱你，儿砸，但如果你只靠方便面过活，那你在失去一切的时候就不能对我哭唧唧。”如果Arthur说他没有为了不弄丢这句来自他妈妈的手写温馨提醒而把这张字条小心地叠进了食谱盒的话，那他就是在说谎。  
他把冰袋放在操作台上，然后走到浴室去拿止疼药。接着Arthur拿起冰袋、止疼药和一大杯水，去了客厅。  
“给，”Arthur说，他注意到男人已经脱下了他右脚的鞋，却在盯着咖啡桌。  
“如果我用这张咖啡桌来垫高我的脚，你会有多不高兴？”  
Arthur想了一会儿，但最终他耸了耸肩。“这是必要的，不是吗？我以前也被扭伤过。如果你得在这儿坐一会儿的话，把脚抬高以减少肿胀当然比较好。如果你还是要从什么人边上逃开，却因为一处轻微的扭伤而无法做到的话，那就太惨了。”  
男人对Arthur皱起眉头。“如果要我说真话的话，我不确定我该不该担心你相信了我说的我不会杀了你或抢劫你这件事。”  
男人说话的时候，Arthur把止痛药的瓶盖拧开，拿出两片药，然后把药和水递给他。“我对你正要说一样的话。我对你而言完全是个陌生人，与你的唯一交集还是你被我给我宠物挖的坟坑绊倒了，然后你看到我，想的第一件事就是向我请求庇护。谁说我又不是那个危险的人了？”  
男人把药片放在掌心，然后扫了一眼杯子里的东西。“好。那我就客随主便了。这些药片真的是止痛药而且这杯水没有被下毒，没错吧？”  
“我觉得如果我给我请回家的一个陌上人下药的话，我爸妈永远都不会原谅我的。你觉得现在这个场景看起来像不像《毒药与老妇》的现代升级版本？”  
“啊哈，”男人若有所思地说，“他很礼貌，而且他还很熟悉那些经典作品！”  
“我妈妈是Cary Grant的狂热粉丝，”Arthur解释说。“吃药，喝水，然后把你的脚放到咖啡桌上，这样你就可以冰敷你的脚踝了。把那个抱枕拿过来放到咖啡桌上，它绝对会让你的脚舒服点的，而且也足以把你的脚踝抬高到与你的心脏等高的高度。”  
“我很好奇我们什么时候可以交换姓名，”他的访客一边照他的话做一边说。  
“有必要吗？”  
男人眨眨眼，有点惊讶，看起来还有一点点受伤。“噢……额我觉得没必要。我可以只是把你当作Ned的主人。这很合适。这很准确，而且带有匿名性质。”  
这句话把那条可怜的鱼带回了Arthur的脑海，并使他回头看向了厨房。  
“对啊。我把他落在那里了……”Arthur摇了摇头，然后看着男人，准备好了跟他道歉。“听着，我很抱歉。我现在感觉不是很好。我要去埋葬我的鱼了。给你的脚踝做上冰敷，好吗？遥控器在这里，你为什么不看看电视或干点别的什么呢？”  
Arthur把遥控器和装满了冰块的冰袋递给了他，然后回厨房去拿那个里面还坐着他的死鱼的盒子。他在他的访客面前停下，然后说：“我的名字是Arthur。”  
“很高兴见到你，Arthur。我是Eames。”  
Eames关心地看着他。“我真的很遗憾你的鱼过世了。我同样很抱歉我打断了你举行葬礼的第一次尝试。”  
Arthur看了那个盒子一秒，然后又看着Eames。“谢谢，Eames。我不会花很长时间的。”  
然后他就出去了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur转过身，严肃地看着Eames。  
“我在等水烧开。然后我会给我们俩各泡一杯茶。我要你告诉我你跳过我的围墙前发生了什么。”  
Arthur很确信他已经让最后一句话听起来毫无商量的余地了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很抱歉，我本来是要昨天发文的，但昨天我没写几段就睡着了。享受一场鱼的葬礼和Arthur对着一个正在搜索Eames的男人怒吼的场景吧。  
【怎么说呢……大大对于情绪变化的敏感度高得令人敬佩。大家如果像Arthur一样养了一只相伴十几年的宠物又必须一个人承受他的死亡的话，那应该会和Arthur的反应一样吧。】

Arthur回到屋外并跪在把Eames绊倒那个洞旁边之后，脑子里终于有了考虑这场葬礼该怎么办的空间。他一定要把这件事做好。  
“好，Ned，”Arthur一边说一边把他放在草地上、他重新找到的铲子边的盒子拿起来。他能做到的。  
“你是一条非常棒的鱼，Ned。我不管别人说什么，你从来都不是一只没有智商的宠物。你在其他人都不在身边时陪在了我身边。我只要拥有你，就不需要其他任何人，哥们。”  
Arthur小心地把盒子放进洞里。“我知道我听起来挺傻，但是我一回到家里就会开始想念你的。”  
这是真的。Arthur在漫长的一天后回到家里，看到Ned肉眼可见地开心起来的时候，还是会觉得整个人都好了很多。晚上喂食的时候，Arthur通常会把手浸入鱼缸，一直浸到手腕，Ned从他的手上吃着鱼食，而此时Arthur就会轻声把这一天对Ned过一遍。

“我很抱歉昨晚我什么都没读给你听，”Arthur说，回想起了他当时到底有多累。当时他很抱歉地把鱼食撒在了水面上，而Ned一开始相当不确定地看着那些鱼食，最终在确定Arthur那天不会再做什么了之后才开始吃。在Arthur不那么累的那些晚上，他会从他几年前买的宠物鱼训练箱中拿出几个玩具给Ned玩，看着Ned为了好玩把一只红色的骰子推来推去。  
想起那个红骰子，Arthur转头看向关着的门——他可以把那个红骰子和Ned埋在一起，而且那真的是Ned最喜欢的玩具，他为什么不能回去把它拿来呢？  
但是想这种事只会让他把下葬的时间不断往后拖。他已经以在他不得不跟着Eames进屋的时候不把Ned放进冰箱的方式来阻止自己推迟下葬了。如果他照这个思路想下去，他最后一定会想出更多Ned喜欢的东西。然后他就得把洞挖大，以放下那本不知道在哪儿的《一条鱼，两条鱼，红鱼，蓝鱼》……  
Arthur把这些想法从脑海中赶了出去，拿起铲子，把Ned的坟墓封上。他用手把最后一点土拍上去，终于把这个地方清理干净、把Ned的坟头土压得够紧了。他其实很想在Ned的坟上放一块石头以防止其他野兽把Ned挖出来，如果不是那样容易绊倒行人的话，他就会那么做。  
他开始想其他要干的事情：把鱼缸里的水清干净；把鱼缸里剩下的东西也清干净；把该留的、该扔的东西分出来，不过那件事可以过一段时间再做。  
“请问——”  
Arthur迅速抬头，发现另一个陌生人出现在了他的院子里，但谢天谢地，他不是跳墙进来的。  
可Arthur还是不喜欢他。  
男人一吸引到了Arthur的注意就开始讲话，完全跳过了说两句“你好，你怎么样，今天天气真不错”之类问候语的程序。  
“你有没有看到一个男人从这里跑过去？”  
Arthur拿起铲子，站了起来。这个男人并不眼熟，不过这也不值得惊讶。Arthur认识住他旁边的每一位邻居，这栋公寓楼里的每一个人，除此之外在这个街区还认识几个人。Arthur心想，要不就是Eames跑得比较远，要不就是这个人并不住在这里……  
“对不起，”Arthur说，“我刚刚在埋葬我的鱼。”  
男人瞪着Arthur。幸好他并没有就此事做出任何评论，只是开始对Arthur倒出一大堆符合Eames特征的描述。  
“他大约五英尺九英寸高，棕色头发，灰色眼睛——”  
Arthur摇摇头。“我没有看到任何一个符合这一描述的人。”  
“但你如果之前在这里的话你应该看见过，”男人说，怀疑地眯起眼睛。  
这就是Arthur的最后一根稻草。  
“我很抱歉，”Arthur说，“我刚刚在埋葬我的宠物鱼，他今天早上死了。他从我十岁的时候就一直陪着我，所以请你原谅我没看见你那个神秘人的事！”  
Arthur惊讶地发现，他在这时候释放出他悲伤的眼泪居然相当合适。又或者是，他只是太愤怒或太累了。他本来只想私下里哭的，但是现在Eames还在他家里坐着，于是Arthur抓紧了那把蠢得要命的铲子，终于放开了情绪的闸门。  
男人往后退了几步，举起双手，好像他光是做做手势就能让Arthur平静下来一样。  
“听着，我不是有意要打扰你的——”  
“那你到底为什么要他妈的非法闯入私宅还张口就问一个刚告诉你他正在埋葬他死了去的宠物的人有没有看见哪个傻瓜冲过去了？！”  
那个男的看起来不知道该做什么。“私宅和非法闯入”那句话似乎终于渗进了他的脑壳里，于是这个人开始后退，手还举在空中。  
“你为什么不去报警？”Arthur说。  
男人除了一句嘟嘟囔囔的抱歉之外什么都没有回答。  
“我这就走，对不起。”  
然后这个虽然不知道是谁但肯定是在找Eames的男人就从Ned的坟墓边走到了公寓楼前门，出了门，走到了街上。  
Arthur站在原地，数到十，同时拒绝压抑哭泣，也放弃了把自己的眼泪擦干。他手上反正已经沾满了土。

“你还好——”  
Arthur把门在他身后关上，然后走过了还坐在沙发上、同时把脚搁在咖啡桌上的抱枕上的Eames。冰袋仍然坚守在岗位上，Eames一听见Arthur进来就把电视静音了。  
Arthur一头-冲过Eames进了厨房，然后丢下铲子，去洗碗池边洗干净了手。  
他在滴水板边的一卷纸巾上扯下一截，把脸上的眼泪擦干。然后他从一个架子上取下一只茶壶，装满水，把它坐在炉上，打火，把它留在那里烧水，走回安坐于沙发上的Eames那里。  
Arthur在Eames身边坐下。  
“一个男人跑过来问了我关于一个符合你的描述的人的几个问题。”  
“我听见了你扬起的声音。”  
“他想知道我忙着埋葬我死去的宠物时有没有看见你去了哪里。”  
Eames有点退缩。“但他有没有说别的什么？”  
“没有。当我问及他为什么不报警的时候，他没有回答我。”

Arthur转过身，严肃地看着Eames。  
“我在等水烧开。然后我会给我们俩泡杯茶。我要你告诉我你跳过我的围墙前发生了什么。”  
Arthur很确信他已经让最后一句话听起来毫无商量的余地了。

Eames同意地点头。“我会告诉你发生了什么的，亲爱的。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur看着照片，眉头皱起。“你偷了一只小狗。”  
“我为他好才偷的！”Eames立马补充道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微致郁的事实：Bosco，虚构的杰克.罗素梗，原型是我一位已经分别了很久的老朋友养过的两只狗。她在第一只被她的某些亲戚绑在水龙头上之后救走了它（她实际上在这件事后告诉他们，他们只配养能扔进马桶冲掉的宠物），而第二只则是她几年前，过世之前养的。她去世前一周，它的身体状况使得它只能接受了安乐死。
> 
> 把第二只狗卖给她哥哥（他之后把它送给了她）的繁育人给它取名为Bosco。但她给它改名为Mortimer，就像《毒药与老妇》里那个角色的名字一样。今天是她的忌日，因此除了上面那些话，我什么都写不出来。我仅仅用上了这两只狗的品种、故事和名字，否则按我原来的设想，这一章会悲伤很多。
> 
> 【上文的“今天”是指第四章在AO3发布时的时间，我现在查不到。提到《毒药与老妇》和Mortimer的原因之后的章节会出现详细解释，但是现在大家可以去搜一下Mortimer Brewster的演员是谁。关于这位绝佳演员的故事也令人唏嘘……今天推荐大家听Years & Years的Worship，并不是要伴着文章听。】

“之前那个追着我跑的男人在你埋葬你的宠物时又跑来打搅你了？”Eames问道，就好像Arthur需要对此做出澄清一样。

Arthur无论如何还是点了点头，然后啜了一口茶。

“他叫Kurt。”

“目前为止还没什么讨厌的地方。”

“他的狗一定觉得他是个混蛋。”

Arthur未作评论，让Eames继续说了下去。

“对他的狗而言，他是个混蛋，所以我决定要把它从他手里救出来。”

“但你是怎么找到机会的？你是不是未经允许就闯进了他家？”

“没有未经允许。之前是那样。我每周都会去他家做些园艺工作，不过我很确定我已经因为这件事被开除了。我每一周都会毫无例外地看见那只狗在我剪草坪的时候被拴在后院里。我要求Kurt，要求了N遍，要他把可怜的Bosco——”

“Kurt给他的狗取名Bosco？”

Eames被分了神。“不。Kurt提到过，是Bosco的繁育人给他取的这个名字。他看起来也不像一个Bosco。”

这个时候，Eames拿出手机，给Arthur看了几张照片。照片上是一只中等大小的白色杰克罗素梗，他的一只眼睛、两只耳朵和被剪短的尾巴上都有棕色的斑块。第一张照片里，他被栓在了围墙上。另外几张里，他被拴在了院子里的室外水龙头上。小狗看起来相当可怜。

“我正在收集证据，以向当局提出忽怠指控。有一次，我发现Bosco被困在外面，一困就是几个小时。Kurt几乎从不遛他，给他的食物少到只能保证他不死掉，而且甚至都不怎么喜欢这只狗。但我今天看见他的时候，我真的受不了了。我把狗带了出去，把他交给了我的朋友Yusuf。Kurt一看见我在干什么，我们就分头跑了——幸亏他只看见了我，没看见Yusuf。至少Bosco不会再被困在那栋房子里了……”

Arthur看着照片，眉头皱起。“你偷了一只小狗。”

“我为他好才偷的！”Eames立马补充道。

“对，为他好，”Arthur同意道，“但你一路冲到了我的院子里，最后还绊了一跤，扭伤了自己的脚踝。有些人会觉得这一情况是讽刺的。”

Eames看着他那还在冰敷的脚踝。“是的，这是挺搞笑的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【关于为什么Eames要强调“割草的时候”：割草机声音有多大呢？100分贝左右，而在直升机那种吵出灵魂的环境里音量也才80-85分贝。长期暴露在80分贝以上的环境里是至聋的常见原因，大家可以想象一下拥有比人类敏感得多的耳朵的狗在割草机附近一直待着时感觉如何。
> 
> Bosco为法语名字，意为“航海长”，简单来说就是管船上的帆以及航向问题的高层。
> 
> 这一章的Notes就比正文短一点儿啊……】


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur抬起眉毛。“你受伤了！我可能不是一个特别外向的人，而且别人可能也不喜欢我，但见鬼，我还是相信人要做正确的事。你还向我保证你不是巨斧杀人狂，这也是一点理由。”
> 
> Arthur说这话的时候居然还是认真的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，我没想拖更拖一周的。让我们回到正轨上来，把情节推进下去吧！看我把Kurt写成了一个小透明，这样就可以避开Eames把狗狗从他那里偷走要承担的法律后果啦！
> 
> 【抱歉，我没想拖更拖这么久的……这一章推荐Rachel Taylor的Light A Fire。】

Arthur还在看着Eames给狗狗拍的照片。

“在加州，偷窃犬只是重罪，”Arthur对Eames说，“是归属于小额还是大额盗窃取决于犬只的价格……”

“我不是要卖掉这个小家伙，我只是想把他从那个地方救出来。”

“我知道。”

“那你提这个干什么？”

Arthur沉默了一会儿，考虑着他应该如何回答。最佳答案应该要显示出Arthur并不假定Eames不知道他已经犯了罪这一事实。Eames先前在逃跑，他求过Arthur把他藏起来，所以他应该知道他看起来有多应该负法律责任。最好还是认真对付最大的问题吧，Arthur想。

“这个Kurt知道你长什么样子。他对我描述过你的长相，Eames。他甚至知道你的名字。他能找到你吗？”

“我只是他雇来修剪草坪、给它浇水的某个家伙。他只知道可以叫我Eames。他知道我的电话号码，但那个随便就可以改掉。他不知道我住在哪里。如果他够聪明的话，他会放弃追究的。他反正也不喜欢那只狗，他以前对我说过很多次。”

Arthur皱起眉头，把手机还给Eames。“可他已经气到足以一路追过来了。”

“我确信如果我偷的是他的音箱，他也会有差不多的反应。”Eames暂停下来，清清嗓子，然后坐直身体。“我感觉我有必要提醒你，我是不会抢你东西的。我还是不会的！真的，我不会的！”

Arthur无法抑制地露出了一个小小的微笑。“我可没有急需拯救的可爱小狗。没事的，Eames。”

Eames放下心来，倒了回去。“谢谢你。”

两个人依然肩并肩地坐着，看着依然是静音的电视屏幕。

“我猜我们必须谈谈接下来会发生什么，”Arthur说，“上一次我可以把Kurt从这里赶走，但我们不能确定他会不会再回来。”

Eames扫了一眼还呆在他脚踝上的那个冰袋。“我拄着拐杖没法逃跑。”

“我也没拐杖啊。所以我猜，在Kurt失去兴趣前，你只能呆在这儿了。”

Eames严肃地看着Arthur。“我不觉得我可以那样做。请不要觉得我在冒犯你，但我注意到你似乎在有我这个访客的时候不太自在。”

Arthur没有畏缩，也没有皱眉。他很擅长承认自己的缺点。“我在学校的时候确实很忙，但我刚开始休假。无论如何，我不是很外向，而且家里也不经常来人。”

“那你为什么把我带了进来？”

Arthur抬起眉毛。“你受伤了！我可能不是一个特别外向的人，而且别人可能也不喜欢我，但见鬼，我还是相信人要做正确的事。你还向我保证你不是巨斧杀人狂，这也是一点理由。”

Arthur说这话的时候居然还是认真的。

“哦我的天哪，你是个好心的不得了的人，不是吗？”Eames一边说一边伸手去拿茶杯。

Arthur并不知道他是不是个好心的人。他诚实、乐于助人，而且非常清楚人们对他的误解有多深。因为即使Arthur认为他有那么几个优点，好心也不是其中最闪光的那个，无论他妈妈说了多少次他是个特别好心的男孩都是如此。Arthur最后用每次他妈妈说起他有多好心时他的一贯回答恢复了Eames。

“我只是Arthur。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【在今天，2019.10.26，我喜提“跑步时被前面的人绊倒专业户”荣誉称号，具体行为是不仅在六天内被前面的人绊倒四次，还崴到了脚……就这我还穿过半个城市去网吧更文，求安慰，我脚踝和膝盖都疼（虽然膝盖疼是因为旧伤）……】


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我可以同时认为你是个好男孩和可以当我的男朋友，你知道吗？”  
Arthur微笑起来。“可千万不要觉得能靠运气啊，Eames先生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗨。在重写这个点子又删掉这个点子之后我最终还是决定把它po上来，因为离上次更新已经有一段时间了。准备好观看Arthur和Eames假装是好朋友的尴尬场面！看看这件事是怎么让一切变得更复杂的吧！
> 
> 【这一章推荐Zayde Wølf的Born Ready。】

Arthur的手机响了。Eames坐得离无线固定电话最近，于是他够到充电底座，把还在响的电话拿起来，递给了Arthur。

“谢谢，”Arthur扫了一眼在发光的屏幕上闪烁的号码，说。

“没关系，亲爱的。”

Arthur在听到这个爱称之后并没有看向Eames，只是接起了电话。

“早上好，妈妈。”

他的妈妈，他总是无一字废话而只有少许甜言蜜语的妈妈，直奔主题。“一只小鸟告诉我你休假了，甜心。”

Arthur闭上眼睛，然后回了话。“现在是夏天。春天对我而言确实有些难熬，不过我八月末就回去上课。”

“我不是打电话来用你的功课打搅你的，我打电话来是想看看你今天有什么安排。”

Arthur其实应该料到他妈妈会这么说的，因为他已经有一段时间没见过他父母中的任何一人了。他们住得其实不远，对他的父母而言就是开一会儿车的事，对他而言也就是一趟不长的公交，但正如他对Eames解释过的一样，Arthur之前很忙。  
“我很抱歉，但这真的不是我们一起吃午饭的最佳时机，”Arthur甚至都没有往Eames那个方向看，他正紧盯着电视，且他的周边视觉也不足以让他看见另一个人正瞪着他，但Arthur仍有一种正在被观看的感觉。也许另一个人在Arthur接起电话那一刻就变得更凝固，也许更安静了？“我今天要埋葬Ned，妈妈。”  
“哦，宝贝，我很抱歉，”他的妈妈叹息道。  
“我没事，”Arthur立马说，努力安抚她。“我只是真的不想在今天出门。我保证过段时间我们会一起出门的，真的。我会告诉你我上课上得怎么样，而你会告诉我你最近有什么事。这会很棒的。”甚至Arthur自己都察觉到了他的话有多缺乏起伏，因此他的妈妈察觉到了他的声音有多么平板时他并不意外。  
“我要过来，”她简短地说。  
“妈，你真的不必这样。”  
“我给你做午饭。”  
“请别——”  
“Arthur，你可以伤心，但你不能把你的家人拒之门外。”  
“Ned只是一条金鱼，妈，”Arthur坚定地说，“我会没事的。你不用冲到我身边。”  
“Ned自从你还小的时候就是你的宠物了。”  
Arthur真的没法反驳这句话。这是真的。Ned曾经是他最好的朋友。Arthur瞄了一眼Eames，后者正看着Arthur，好奇地歪着头。Arthur又把视线移开了。  
“我知道，妈。但你能不能给我一点时间清理一下呢？我不能让你在我脏兮兮的洗衣房和之类的地方走来走去。”  
“中午怎么样？我会过来，然后我们可以在午饭的时候聊聊天。我只想让你知道，我一直在你身边。”  
“当然。听上去不错的样子。”  
Arthur挂掉电话，把它松松地拿在手里。  
“我妈妈要过来，Eames。”  
Eames已经在强迫自己坐起来了。“你真的很好心。太贴心了，真的，”Eames说，即使他在开始强迫自己把脚从咖啡桌上抬起来时脸皱成了一团。冰袋掉在地上，因为里面正在融化的冰块而发出了轻轻的“泼啦”一声。“但我该走了。”  
“待着，”Arthur说，坐了起来，把冰袋一把捞回了咖啡桌上。“把你的脚放回咖啡桌上，在你一瘸一拐地蹦出我的房子前听完我要说什么。”  
Eames照办了。Arthur把冰袋放回了Eames的脚踝上，然后说了下去。  
“我的妈妈几小时后要过来。我不会因为我有一个突然冒出来的访客就把你赶走的。这里有一个租户公用洗衣房——我会在我洗你身上的衣服时给你几件换穿的。”  
“我穿的衣服有什么不对吗？”  
“你从一个人手底下逃走后又在我院子里绊了一跤，好吗？仅仅是你衣服上的土就会与我对她的说辞——解释你为什么在这里的说辞——矛盾的。”  
Eames瞪着他。“什么说辞？”  
Arthur叹了口气。“她最想听到的那种。如果我们的故事足够简单，她就会信的那种。你对于假装是好朋友有多少经验？”  
Eames挑起眉毛。“莫得？”  
Arthur点头。“行吧，这没关系。”Arthur往盥洗室的方向走去。在他的柜子里翻找一番之后，Arthur拿着衣服回来了，把它们扔到了沙发上Eames身边。Arthur又放了一个洗衣篮在咖啡桌上。“好，现在你需要脱下衣服，把它们放进这个篮子里。”  
Eames还是挑着眉毛，但他也笑了起来。“你确定我们不是朋友之上的关系？”  
“我们需要撒一个尽可能小的谎，让它比较可信。我妈妈觉得我是个好孩子。我从未把任何人带回过家，我从来没有讲过关于约会的任何事，所以我们就按最基本的来。”  
【Arthur你的态度很微妙啊……】  
“我可以同时觉得你是个好男孩和觉得你可以当我的男朋友，你知道吗？”  
Arthur微笑起来。“可千万别觉得能靠运气啊，Eames先生。”  
接着Arthur又皱起眉头。  
“我们会在我把你的衣服放进洗衣机后开始玩问答游戏，但我想这应该是个不错的开始：Eames是你的姓还是你的名？”  
“Eames是我的姓，但是比起名我更喜欢它。你什么时候都可以叫我Eames先生，亲爱的。”  
“我现在去厨房给你一点私密空间，”Arthur扭回头说道，他已经离开客厅，方便Eames脱下衣服然后穿上Arthur给他找的那些。“我一从洗衣房回来我们就开始玩二十问游戏！”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然后Eames对Arthur露出了一个微笑。没错，Eames的牙齿是歪歪扭扭的，但该死，Arthur已经绽开了一个微笑作为回应，而且还说：“你太有魅力了，我的妈妈会一担心完我就开始讨你欢心的。等等，不对，她会想介绍自己并对你特别礼貌，会被你的魅力捕获，然后就会注意到我被当成了背景板，然后就会万分羞愧。我妈妈就是这样的。感谢上帝你看起来没有过于像Cary Grant。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以我回来啦！摸了这么长时间的鱼真是万分抱歉。我之前写了一堆，然后又全删掉了，因为我觉得它太烂了。我今天写文是因为，我刚刚知道，一只我就下来然后又给了我一个能更好地照顾它的朋友的新生猫仔在星期五死了。这件事让我非常伤心，以至于我告诉自己，今天我要想写多少就写多少，想写多长就写多长。
> 
> 这一张是关于Eames和Arthur的萌点的，还夹杂了一点Yusuf在末尾“啪”地蹦出来的情节，这样这个故事就从“很复杂”变成“更复杂”了！我跑完这场写作马拉松就捉虫。
> 
> 【这一章推荐Project Mili的《Rightfully》。“Mili万岁——！”Artemisia这样发出了粉丝的狂热叫声。】

Arthur从洗衣房拿着空洗衣篮回来后，他们真的就开始玩二十问游戏。

Eames开始朗读他在手机上查的什么东西。

“什么事情最让你尴尬？或者你最尴尬的时刻是什么？”

Arthur重新在沙发上Eames身边坐下，皱起眉头。“你从哪里看到这些问题的？”

“《Teen Vogue》，”Eames说，“他们的网站上有一篇《55个问你最好朋友的问题》文章。回答啊，你答完我就告诉你我的答案。”

【《Teen Vogue》是一本青少年时尚杂志，由传媒大亨美国康泰纳仕集团发行，2017年年末改版，目前只有电子版（即Eames提到的网站）。】

“嗯，我最尴尬的时刻是当Joey Talbot在学校把我的裤子扒下来的时候。”

Eames抬起眉毛。“这是什么时候的事？”

“这不是问题的一部分。”

“我们现在应该是在互相了解的，亲爱的。”

“行吧，那是我高中的时候，”Arthur说，耸耸肩。“我被嘲笑了。无论如何，我经常被嘲笑，因为人们觉得我是个怪胎，既然我不外向、不好玩也不有趣，我对这也是理解的。但是这件事我还是处理得很好的。我拉起裤子，转身面向Joey Talbot，然后揍了他那张自大的蠢脸一拳。”

是的，Arthur回忆起这件事的时候还有点开心。

他初中的时候开始不时挂着彩回家，即使他对老师和父母解释这件事时相当小心，情况也没有丝毫好转。他被霸凌了，但他承受住了这一切，没有表现出什么情绪，没有什么能比这更让霸凌他的人们更愤怒了。打架的情况愈演愈烈。Arthur会顶着被打裂的嘴唇或是一只眼上的黑眼圈回家，有时书包里的东西还会被撕碎或是泡得不成样子。他的爸妈知道，Arthur在这种时候只想一个人呆待着，但他的妈妈有时会给他带来一个三明治，并努力尝试和他聊聊他这一天的经历。他会在整个谈话过程中一直看着鱼缸里的Ned游来游去，有时他会把手指伸进水里，拖过整个鱼缸，于是Ned就会一路冲刺、追逐他的手指，轻咬着他的指尖。

Arthur的微笑在想起他的鱼时暗淡了一点，但他强迫自己跳过这件事，把故事讲下去。

“Joey Talbot不知道我已经上了好几年的自卫课程。他之后再也没有打搅过我，而我得到了这样一种名声：这是一个可以任意嘲笑的怪人，但天啊，千万别想打他，因为他能打出一记绝妙的右勾拳，足以让Joey Talbot失去一颗牙齿。”

Eames同情地用手擦着自己的下巴。“这比我最尴尬的事难受多了。”

"我不知为何怀疑你经常被一拳打在脸上。”

那可真是张见鬼地好看的脸啊，Arthur想。这是真的，但他在和Eames玩二十问游戏时绝对不会说出来。

“我的牙。我最感到尴尬的东西就是我的歪牙。我年纪小点时对此感到尴尬多了，但现在我可以对着镜子微笑，并且想，即使我确实有几颗歪牙，我也还是拥有一张富有魅力的笑脸。大概吧。我不知道，你感觉如何？”

然后Eames对Arthur露出了一个微笑。没错，Eames的牙齿是歪歪扭扭的，但该死，Arthur已经绽开了一个微笑作为回应，而且还说：“你太有魅力了，我的妈妈会一担心完我就开始讨你欢心的。等等，不对，她会想介绍自己并对你特别礼貌，会被你的魅力捕获，然后就会注意到我被当成了背景板，然后就会万分羞愧。我妈妈就是这样的。感谢上帝你看起来没有过于像Cary Grant。” 

“是的，《Teen Vogue》给我们提供了相当优质的服务。我们试试另一个！”Eames从表单上又挑了一个。“如果你要用三个词来描述自己，你会选哪三个词？你觉得你的朋友会挑哪三个词来形容你？”

Arthur可以想出一堆词来描述自己。他没有朋友，所以也不清楚他们可能会选什么。也许如果他想象一下他理想中的朋友是什么样的，再想象一下他们可能会怎么看待他，他就可以想到几个词。

“别想过头哦，Arthur，”Eames轻柔地提醒道。

“我会选择礼貌，实际和内向。我才如果我有个朋友的话，我会希望他们觉得我是个好人。”Arthur皱起眉头。“为什么我只能想到‘好人’这个词？”

【Arthur，值得信赖的人形好人卡！】

“你是个好人。我认识你不到一小时，但我已经可以说你富有同情心了，Arthur。你富有同情心，忠诚，而且对人充满信任。你帮我躲过了Kurt，Arthur。你为我当着他的面撒了一个弥天大谎！”

“我只是觉得假定你要伤害我或者抢劫我不合逻辑。你在被追着跑，你不知道我正在那里埋葬一条鱼，而且即使我努力地想让你注意到我，你也没有往我这边看。所以你没有假装受伤，你向我请求帮助时非常礼貌，所以我决定把你带进来比较好。而且现在你听过了我关于Joey Talbot的故事就应该知道，我有这个能力把你暴揍一顿。你知道，以防你突然决定找把斧头砍了我，而不是待在这里，在你还藏在这里的时候面见我妈并在期间假装是我的好朋友。”

“你还很好玩！”Eames绽开一个微笑，补充道，“我不管那个问题说只能用三个词，我想加多少个就要加多少个！”

“但你会选哪几个词描述自己？你觉得你的朋友们又会选哪几个？”Arthur问道，不在隐藏好奇心。

“我会选——”

Eames被某个愤怒地狂敲大门的人打断了。

Eames和Arthur双双瞪着大门，然后又深情对视。

Eames清清嗓子，然后对Arthur耳语：“你家母上大人这么敲门的？”

“她有备用钥匙，Eames。”

那人继续敲门。然后门内外一篇寂静，但寂静被Eames的手机铃声打断了。

Eames扫了一眼电话号码，然后接起电话，在开免提前又扫了Arthur一眼。

“我不是一个人待着，Yusuf，所以能少骂就少骂。”

“我不管你现在跟谁在一起，混账！你说你会在这个地址的，所以开他么的门，要不我就把你揍到你脑袋里的浆糊流光为止！”

Arthur对Eames抬起一边眉毛。“你还请了Yusuf来做客？提前通知一下会好一点——我可以给他泡杯茶。”

“你最好先开门，Yusuf生气的时候会变得神吵。”

Arthur下了沙发，过去打开门锁，然后开了门。外面阳光明媚，显然又是美好的一天，但他门前的卷发男人在盛怒中看起来相当暴躁。他脚边还放着一个便携宠物包。Arthur甚至能看见那只小狗狗的脸使劲贴在包门上。

“我见过这只小狗的照片，”Arthur说，“这是你偷的狗吗，Eames？”

Yusuf赶紧叫Arthur闭嘴，然后拿起宠物包，把他的手机捅回口袋。“你是要让我进来还是让我被抓个现行？”

Arthur皱起眉头。“如果你保证你不会打Eames的话，我就让你进来。”

Yusuf怒气冲冲，越过Arthur的肩膀怒视着沙发上的Eames。

绽开一个大大的笑脸，Eames挥挥手。他的手机被关掉了，放在一边。“你好呀Yusuf！兄弟，哥们，朋友，好伙伴！你能想出的头三个描述我的词是什么？”

“粗心，”Yusuf啐道，越过让开路让他进来的Arthur，拎着宠物包进了门。“智障！蠢蛋！”

“这两个词实际上是同义词，”Arthur说着，关上门，上了锁。“而且如果你想打Eames的话，我就只好揍你了。要喝点茶吗？”

Yusuf不再怒视Eames，转而对Arthur眨了两下眼。“哈？”

“茶要吗？”Arthur又说了一遍。“我要给我和Eames各重新泡一杯，但我想先知道你要不要喝。”

“然后如果我揍了Eames，你就会揍我？”

Arthur点头。“他是我的客人。你不能揍我的客人。”

接着Arthur进了厨房，决定无论如何都还是给Yusuf泡杯茶，因为他依然没有回答Arthur的问题。

Yusuf放下宠物包，然后看向脚还放在咖啡桌上、冰袋还敷在脚踝上的Eames。

“你……你是穿着这家伙的衣服吗？”

“他妈妈要过来，而我的衣服上都是土和草屑。Arthur主动把它们洗了，这样我就会更像一个过来玩的朋友而不是某个跳进了他的院子又绊倒在了一个鱼坟里的家伙。然后，没错，如果你威胁到了我的人身安全，Arthur就会胖揍一顿你的脸。他在高中时打掉了Joey Talbot的一颗牙，你知道吧。他名声在外，还能打出一记漂亮的右勾拳！”

Arthur拿着他的茶壶、一盒茶包和给Yusuf用的干净马克杯回来了。Yusuf还是惊疑不定地站在宠物包边上。

“我向你保证，”Arthur说，“我其实很无聊的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【这一章的Eames——毫无愧疚心地使劲狐假虎威！
> 
> 然后我发现这个Arthur表达情绪基本都是抬起眉毛，皱起眉毛，抬起眉毛，皱起眉毛……加上他的名字，我就想给他起个“眉毛子.柯克兰”的外号哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。】


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【这三天一直在单曲循环听Radical Face的Secrets(Cellar Door)。他经常把难以忍受的痛苦和悲伤以一种看似轻巧和色彩斑斓的方式唱出来，不知道歌词的人以为他在唱“我爱你”，知道歌词的人一边听一边哭，因为他唱的是“如果你真如我所想的那样厌恶我，那就直接走吧”……  
我很希望这篇文里的Arthur能听见这首歌。  
这一章和下一章在十一月打头的时候就翻好了，但我就是没发……】

“Eames，我们得谈谈你到底有多蠢！”  
Eames无视Yusuf，抱起了狗狗。“没错，”Eames对小狗说，"我太爱你了，我都要无法fu吸了！"  
Yusuf坐到了沙发上Eames原先的位置，而Eames抱着小狗坐到了地上。“你不能永远逃避这个问题，Eames。”  
“但是看看他那可爱的小脸！再看看他那可爱的小耳朵！他难道不是天下第一可爱狗狗吗，Arthur？”  
Arthur也挪到了地板上，他坐在了之前Eames打开包、把那只过于兴奋的小狗抱出来时坐的地方。Arthur注意到那些斑点、那白色的毛和那条剪短了的小尾巴都和他之前在Eames手机上见过的一样。而且小狗狗确实看起来很可爱。但Arthur没有靠近，也没有试着去摸摸它。  
Eames注意到了这一点，把怀里的小狗转了个方向，小东西于是开始蹭他的手指。  
“你还好吗？”  
Arthur抬起一边眉毛，指着此时开始努力咬Eames手指的小狗。“你在流血。”  
“你不应该就那样让他把你咬个稀巴烂的，”Yusuf嘟囔，“不能这么教坏他。而且没错，就像Arthur说的一样，你流血了。”  
Eames低头看着他的手指。“哈，我都没感觉到。你这个小怪物，我可不是你的零食……啊，你对这件事还沾沾自喜的很呢！”然后Eames把小狗轻轻放在他面前的地板上。“我去清理一下，你能帮我看着他吗？”  
Arthur点头，然后告诉Eames，双氧水和绷带在浴室里。对Eames而言，坐到地板上和狗狗玩就已经既不容易又不舒服了，而Arthur又注意到了这个男人仅仅是站起来、去清理伤口，他的脸就变得多么扭曲。  
Eames终于成功地走开几步后，小狗就看着Eames的方向，但并没有试图跟在他身后跑。小狗呲出牙齿，转而关注Arthur。  
“他是挺可爱，”Arthur盯着小狗，不知道该怎么办时，Yusuf说，“虽然疏于照顾这件事并没有Eames想的那么严重，但他确实很孤独。杰克.罗素㹴的麻烦就在于他们需要许多关爱和照顾。他们真的很聪明，但也很容易变得非常紧张。”  
小狗并没有立马试着爬上Arthur的大腿。不，小狗好奇地看着Arthur，然后把一只爪子放在Arthur的膝盖上，似乎在等待他的回应。  
“我听说你的名字应该是Bosco，”Arthur在伸手去摸小狗的头时对他说，就好像在和Bosco对话一样。  
“看着可不像啊。”Yusuf啜了一口茶后说。  
“他只是一只狗，”Arthur回答，但他确实继续抚摸着小狗，轻柔地对Bosco说着话。“我很抱歉，小狗狗。我以前从来没有和小狗一起玩过。连摸一摸都没有，真的。所以这对我来说是第一次。我会尽力的。”  
“我很想知道你到底是从哪颗银河系外星球来的，Arthur。”Yusuf评论道。  
Arthur说，“我的鱼今天死了，所以我状态不太好。”然后又说，“我现在要抱起这只小狗。Eames似乎很喜欢抱它。小狗似乎也很喜欢被抱着。”  
Arthur温柔地抱起小狗，把他放在自己的大腿上，就像Arthur看见Eames做过的那样。小狗立马嗅起了Arthur衣服的布料，这让他想起来，他还穿着睡衣呢。不过，小狗似乎并不介意，而眼下这就是唯一重要的事情。Arthur把小狗抱得离身体近了一点，注意到小家伙的身体相当温暖。他继续抚爱着他。


End file.
